Un Placentero Secuestro
by x-star shanty-x
Summary: ¿Acababan de secuestrarlo?"Que Sexy luces asi Sasuke-kun, Espero que no hayas pensado que me olvidaría de esta fecha tan especial, espero y te guste mi regalo"¿Un corset negro, ligas y un látigo? Aquello sí que era un espectáculo. SasuSaku, Lemon, AU


_**Disclaimer:**_

→ Para mi desgracia Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son únicos y exclusivamente de Masashi Kishimoto, yo únicamente lo tome prestados para crear esta historia la cual espero y sea de su agrado •-•

_**Aclaraciones: **_

→ Este one-shot contiene Lemon n/n, así que cada quien es libre de leer si quiere y que conste que se los advertí.

→ Este capítulo está narrado por Sasuke (o eso intente xD no sean tan crueles es la primera vez que escribo algo así ^_^U)

→ Este one-shot va dedicado a Rioko001 a quien admiro por sus increíbles fics y pss gracias a ella me envicie en leer y pss ahora en escribir.

◘•○◘•○◘•○◘•○◘•○◘•○◘•○◘•○◘•○◘•○◘•○◘•○◘•○◘•○

_Un placentero secuestro_

_By_

◘•_ →Shanty ← •◘ _

◘•○◘•○◘•○◘•○◘•○◘•○◘•○◘•○◘•○◘•○◘•○◘•○◘•○◘•○

Secuestros, cada que escucho esa palabra no puedo evitar que una sonrisa adorne mi rostro, nunca podré olvidar aquel día en que fui secuestrado por así decirlo, como olvidarlo si fue algo fuera de lo normal.

**Flash Back:**

Como todos los días me levante de la cama y me dirigí al baño, se supone que debería de ser un día especial debería de haberme quedado en casa a disfrutar, pero los planes que tenía para este día fueron cancelados hace aproximadamente 72 horas, abrí el grifo y deje que el agua callera cubriendo así cada rincón de mi cuerpo, el agua siempre me relaja, unos minutos después salí de la ducha solo con una toalla enrollada en la cintura, me dirigí al armario y saque uno de los tantos trajes negro que tengo, me vestí y una vez todo listo salí de la habitación, me adentre en la cocina para prepararme una taza de café, esperaba una llamada, algo que me parecía raro es que aún no la recibiera, supongo que aquella persona estaría muy ocupada como para no llamar, pero no creo que sea más importante que yo, en fin algo andaba mal, pero luego arreglaría cuantas.

Salí de la casa en mí mustang deportivo negro, el camino a la oficina era muy transitado, pero a pesar de eso llegue relativamente temprano, aparque en el estacionamiento y entre al lobby del edificio, y me dirigí al ascensor, apreté el botón y me dispuse a esperar, un segundo después las puertas de este se abrieron, antes de entrar a la oficina me topé con mi secretaria.

-buenos días licenciado

-hmp… buenos días.

Dicho eso me adentre a la oficina, el día transcurrió de lo más normal, firmar papeles, junta con algunos inversionistas, una plática fuera de lo normar, nada del otro mundo, de acuerdo a la ocasión era lo más adecuado, lo único que me extrañaba era que no recibía la llamada que tanto esperaba, pero por mucho que estuviera impaciente, que ni piense que yo le llamare. Las horas pasaron y era tiempo de dirigirme a casa, ordene los papales que aun yacían sobre mi escritorio y una vez terminado tome mi saco y me dirigí de nuevo a mi auto, definitivamente el día había transcurrido de lo más normal, o al menos eso creía yo, pues justo cuando estaba por entrar a mi auto sentí que alguien me tomaba por detrás y tapaba mi nariz y mi boca con un trapo, forcejee con mi agresor para poder soltarme, pero más personas se le unieron dejándome sin posibilidad alguna de defenderme, después de unos segundo de inhalar el contenido de aquel pedazo de tela, sentí que las fuerzas me abandonaban y todo se empezó hacer negro.

.

.

.

Tks… no sé exactamente cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente, nunca había pasado por un secuestro, solo espero que no le hagan daño a ella. Lo que más me intriga es que justamente tenía que ser hoy, justamente en esta fecha me tenía que pasar esto, no sé en donde estoy, por lo poco que puedo deducir me tienen sentado en una silla, vendado de los ojos y tengo cinta adhesiva en la boca, estoy amarrado de pies y manos y eso me impide defenderme, lo que me es extraño es el maravillo olor tan familiar que percibo, si tan solo me hubiese quedado en casa nade de esto estaría pasando.

Comencé a moverme en el lugar, quería liberarme pero no podía y eso me desesperaba aún más, de repente escuche unos pasos cerca, odiaba no poder ver nada y menos no saber qué es lo que estaba pasando, de un momento a otro escuche aquellos pasos más cerca, trate de no demostrar desesperación, no quiero que piensen que soy un débil.

Sentía las enormes ganas de moler a golpes a aquel que planeo algo así, definitivamente no sabe con quién se ha metido, si tan solo me dieran lo oportunidad de defenderme.

Cada vez lo pasos se escuchaban más cerca, esto en verdad desespera, solo quiero que esto termine pronto…

-Grrr… -Acaso eso fue un ronroneo, esto en verdad ya no es normal.

-Que sexy luces así, Sa-su-ke-kun

Al escuchar esa melodiosa voz algo se alegró en mi corazón, definitivamente ahora sé que las cosas irán mejor, pero estas me las cobrare y con creces.

-Espero que no hayas pensado que me olvidaría de esta fecha tan especial.

Poco a poco fue quitando la venda de mis ojos, y lo que vi me descoloco por completo, no podía creer que esa fuera Sakura, mi Sakura, estaba vertida con un corset negro, ligas y un látigo del mismo color, su cuerpo escultural me dejo hipnotizado, después de escanearla ella soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

Tenía un control en una de sus manos, oprimió un botón y una canción comenzó a sonar, y con el sonar de la melodía ella comenzó a bailar, se movía como nunca en mi vida había visto, no podía creer que esto estaba pasando, quizás aún estaba inconsciente y en realidad estaba secuestrado.

Sus caderas se movían con el ritmo de aquella música, aquello sí que era un espectáculo erotizante, mientras bailaba se tocaba el cuerpo, esa era un tortura yo quería tocar lo que ella tocaba, se metía el dedo en la boca, definitivamente esto me lo cobrare muy caro, mi erección ya comenzaba a hacerse notoria y los pantalones se me hacían apretados y eso me incomodaba.

Se acercó más y comenzó hacerme toda clase de cosas, se sentó en mis piernas y comenzó a mover sus caderas de una forma que creo jamás podré olvidar, se levantó y se dio vuelta para quedar detrás de mí, después de unos segundos sentí que el amarre de mis manos se deshizo, en un rápido movimiento se volvió a posicionarse frente a mí, después de desenredar mis manos de la cuerda intente quitarme la cinta de la boca pero ella me lo impidió tomando mis manos y poniéndolas en su cintura, mientras yo la sostenía ella se encargaba de lamer mi oreja y pasar su lengua por mi cuello, jamás pensé que viviría una experiencia tan alucinante; yo solo quería que me diera más de esa sensualidad que solo ella sabe darme, se mordía y se pasaba la lengua por los labios, yo quería besarla pero no podía, lentamente baje mis manos a sus piernas y ella comenzó a jalarme del cabello. Se separó un poco de mi para poder ir desabotonando mi camisa, mi pecho quedo al descubierto y ella por su parte lentamente se quitó el corset que traía puesto y quede aún más maravillado pues traía puesto un diminuto sostén el cual hacia juego con sus bragas, su cabello rosa hacia juego con su erótica lencería negra y eso hacía que sus lindos ojos verdes resaltaran mucho más.

Me tenía fuera de control, yo estaba muerto de deseos por ella, por eso me tenía tan excitado, pero su peor tortura fue el que pusiera sus glúteos sobre mi miembro para moverse en redondo, ella es la mujer más erotizante, en esos momentos su mirada era tan lujuriosa que me excitaba de sobremanera.

Se levantó de mí y se agacho hasta mis pies para quitar la cuerda, mientras tanto yo quitaba la cinta de mi boca, fue subiendo poco a poco y al llegar al borde de mi pantalón dirigió su vista a la mía y una sonrisa adorno su rostro, lentamente empezó a deshacerse de mi cinturón, desabotono el pantalón, bajo la cremallera y un lindo sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas al ver el bulto que guardaban mis boxers, los bajo un poco liberando solo mi miembro el cual tomo en sus manos, comenzó a pasar por la punta su lengua de una manera muy suave, lo sostenía con una mano y lo lamia, se sentía tan jodidamente bien, eche mi cabeza para atrás, me encontraba muy excitado, cuando lo metió a su boca baje mi mirada topándome con sus hermoso ojos jade que me observaban atentamente, no podría encontrar palabras para describir lo que sentía, baje mis manos para tomar sus cabellos y jugar con él, ella no paraba, comenzó hacerlo lento, después comenzó hacerlo más rápido, yo no podía evitar moverme y ella más rápido lo hacía, me tenía con la sangre hirviendo, era una sensación tan exquisita.

Después de un momento no aguante más y la levante por los brazos, la senté sobre mí y atrape sus labios en un demandante beso, el cual ella correspondió gustosamente; mis manos comenzaron a recorrer lentamente su cuerpo, abandone sus labios para dirigirme a su cuello, cuando mis manos se dirigieron al broche de su sujetador tomo mis manos entre las suyas, las dirigió a su boca y les dio un beso a cada una.

-No seas impaciente Sasuke-kun

Una leve sonrisa adorno mi rostro, pero como me pedía que no fuera impaciente después de tenerla así delante de mí, lo que más quería era hacerla mía.

Se puso de pie y tomo una cadena que estaba en una mesa cerca de nosotros, se giró y me miro con esos lindos ojos verdes que tanto me gusta.

-hmp… ¿y para qué es eso? – pregunte algo intrigado.

-Para ti Sasuke-kun.

-Estás loca si crees que voy a dejar que me pongas eso.

-Anda Sasuke, yo sé que te va a gustar.

-hmp.

-Además esto es parte de la sorpresa, así que no tienes elección - Dijo acercándose a mí de una manera muy sugerente.

Me coloco las jodidas cadenas en el cuello, para después prácticamente arrastrarme hasta la cama, me indico que me sentara y sin perder el tiempo la tome de las caderas y la senté en mis piernas de espalda a mí, se comenzó a mover suavemente sobre mi miembro, sus movimientos eran en redondo y lento, lo único que me cubría a esas alturas eran los boxers que nuevamente me estaban incomodando, mis manos comenzaron a recorrer cada parte de su exquisito cuerpo acaricie sus senos por encima de la tela del sujetador, poco a poco fui bajando hasta llegar al borde de sus bragas, Sakura se puso de pie para que yo le pudiera sacar dicha prenda, una vez fuera la volví a sentar sobre mí, ella mientras tanto en ningún momento soltó la cadena, mientras yo deslice mi mano hasta llegar a su intimidad para acariciarla, pude notar que ya estaba bastante húmeda, cada vez que sentía placer pegaba un jalón a la cadena y eso me calentaba aún más, comencé a subir mi otra mano desde su rodilla hasta uno de sus pechos, cole mi mano por debajo del sujetador y toque su pezón el cual estaba erecto, se sentía exquisito, ella hizo su cabeza un poco hacia atrás y dio un gemido, le abrí un poco las piernas para introducir mis dedos, comencé a moverlos dentro de ella, y por cada vez que los introducía más tiraba de la cadena, eso me indicaba que lo que hacía le gustaba por lo que intensifique el movimiento los cual hacía en redondo justo como ella se meneaba sobre mí, su movimiento era tan exquisito, alcé un poco su sujetador dejando al descubierto sus hermosas redondeces, moje mis dedos con saliva y le toque la punta del pezón, lo cual la dejo más caliente aun.

Se levantó un poco de mi para poder quitarme los boxers y liberar nuevamente mi miembro.

-Sakura, quiero sacarme esto, ya me está molestando – le informe antes de que pudiéramos continuar, ella asintió y yo me saque la cadena rápidamente, mientras ella se deshacía de su sostén.

Una vez libre la tome entre mis brazos y la deposite en el suelo dejándola debajo de mí, tenía sus piernas entre abiertas así que la penetre de una sola estocada, me sentí muy dentro de ella para luego comenzar con tan placentero vaivén, tocaba sus pezones, apretaba sus pechos, mordisqueaba su oreja, le hacía tantas cosas a la vez, me sentía como loco, pero al estar así con ella siento que me trasformo, me encanta hacerle miles de cosas, son tantas sensaciones que siento que estoy a punto de morir de placer, mis movimiento comenzaron hacerse rápido, lento, suave, brusco, que no quería terminar de hacerle nada de lo que a ella más le gustaba.

La tome de las manos y nos levantamos, la abrace y comenzamos hacer el amor de pie, mientras como pude camine hacia la pared para apoyarla ahí, ella se afirmó fuertemente por mi cuello y mi espalda, hay me sentí plenamente dentro de ella, la tenía acorralada haciéndole el amor, sus piernas alrededor de mi me apretaban, era yo quien se movía con estocadas cada vez más deliciosas, sus gemidos no paraban de salir de su boca, y eso me excitaba mas, ella comenzó a bajar sus manos y comenzó a acariciar mis glúteos, nuestros cuerpos ya estaban cubiertos por el sudor, su rostro un poco húmedo y ruborizado, los mechones de su cabello pegados a su rostro y el mío pegado en su pecho, nadie la tocaría como yo, nadie jamás se lo haría como se lo hago yo, atrape de nuevo sus labios en un demandante beso.

Comencé a bajar el ritmo de las penetradas para disfrutar mejor, comenzamos hacerlo suave y lento, y en verdad fue mucho más placentero, mis movimientos era cortos pero muy penetrantes, así como ella me lo pedía y más le encantaba, comenzó a besar y lamer mi cuello, se afirmó con las dos manos de la pared dejando al descubierto sus pechos, me acerque a ellos para besarlos, jalo con fuerza de mis cabellos, y sentí como sus paredes se contraían apresando mi miembro, estaba a punto de llegar al tan anhelado clímax, sin romper la penetración me encamine hacia la cama y la acosté, aumente el ritmo de las estocadas hasta que también llegue al delicioso placer que provoca el orgasmo.

Me deje caer sobro su cuerpo y me quede así un largo rato, me encanto ver la cara de satisfacción que mostro una vez terminada nuestra noche de placer y deseos, me encantaba mirar su rostro, sus labios rojos por los demandantes besos, su cabello pegado a su rostro, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y sus pechos pegados a mi piel, todavía tenía mi miembro dentro de ella, tome sus manos para entrelazarlas con las mías y bese tiernamente su frente, salí de mala gana de ella y me acosté a su lado jalándola hacia mí, unos minutos después se levantó sutilmente, y saco algo del buro que había junto a la cama.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Sasuke-kun – dijo mirándome a los ojos y entregándome una cajita adornada con un listón azul – espero y te guste mi regalo – sonrió ampliamente.

Después de lo que acabamos de hacer no había algo mejor, retire del listón y destape la caja dentro de ella se encontraba un lujoso rolex bañado en oro y con incrustaciones de diamantes y de fondo un abanico rojo y blanco

-hmp… está bien pero, me gusto más la sorpresa – le dije dejando el reloj de lado y besando suavemente sus labios.

-Eso quiere decir que no estas molesto por la manera en que te traje aquí.

-No creo que hayas sido tú sola, luego me dirás quién te ayudo, aunque estoy más que seguro que Naruto tiene algo que ver en esto – ella solo se limitó a reír – pero ya me las cobrare por eso, pero eso será en otra ocasión – le dije posicionándome nuevamente sobre ella.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Sakura sí que sabe sorprenderme, idear algo así solo para darme una sorpresa y valla que me la dio, definitivamente ella una mujer maravillosa, una excelente amiga, una excelente mujer y una excelente esposa la cual me ha dado uno de los mejores cumpleaños de mi vida. Definitivamente este fue un Placentero Secuestro.

.

.

.

**.oO****εϊз** **Fin** **εϊзOo.**

K tal? Merezco un review nop?

Bueno pss este one-shot lo escribí originalmente por el cumple de Sasukito, y pss como no staba tan contenta como kdo le cambie algunas cosas jeje, pero pss la trama es la misma n_n

Mis agradecimientos a:

Horuhe

Chiharu No Natsumi

dany14-black8

rukia alejandra

HaRuNo-SaMy

Chupeticious

haruno-fan

mizukinao

gracias por sus review me alegraron un monton n_n


End file.
